The more they dance
by ThePineappleNerd
Summary: In which Prussia's a surprisingly amazing dancer and has hidden talents in matchmaking and singing, Germany's insanely jealous and Italy's a bit oblivious to it all. ( Because Prussia's awesome and had dance lessons from Spain ) Gerita, Prussia x ?


**This little idea came to me while watching the amazing version performed by an high school cast of a song I adore. The name of the song is " The more we dance" and this whole one-shot is based on it, so if you don't know the song, go and listen to it ! It really is awesome. If you already know the song, listen to it anyway, it will put you in the right atmosphere :P **

**Here's the link : ** /watch?v=k3ar51zgf0U

**Youtube is your friend :) **

**I don not own Hetalia, nor the song, nor the cover image. In fact, I own nothing T-T.**

**Enjoy !**

_The more they dance_

- "NO VAY ! I told you before coming here Feliciano, I do not dance !"

- "But Luddy..."

- " I said I vouldn't and dat's final !"

Germany glared at the little Italian man standing in front of him. When Italy had bursted in his house that very same morning spouting nonsense about a dance he absolutely wanted to go to Ludwig had at first flat-out refused. However a lot of pouting and puppy dog eyes had quickly changed his mind. He finally agreed, but made it very clear he would only accompany the man. Jumping with joy, Feliciano had then hugged him (which had the German blushing a lovely crimson colour ) and had gone get ready. Of course, all of this was overheard by his older brother who decided to tag along. Which led to the situation they were now in : Him arguing that he wouldn't dance, Italy pouting -in a very cute manner might he add, and Prussia having a calculating look on his face. Huffing, he strode toward a chair he would definitely spend the evening on, leaving his brother and Italy standing on the dancefloor.

- " Ve...I might as well go home if he won't dance at all » sighed Italy, looking dejected. « He's already annoyed enough as it is..."

- "Nonsense Italy ! You came here to have fun, so have fun you vill. The Awesome Me even have an idea zat could make my idiot bruder dance vith you !" Prussia had a sly smirk on his face.

- "You do ?!" Exclaimed Italy, now looking much more like his usual cheery self.

- "Ja, I do. Think about it : The more ve dance, ze more fun ve have, the more your big strong Germany vill vant to jump out of that chair and join us." The smirk was changing into a full-fledged grin now.

- "Why ? He already said he wouldn't dance at all. And Germany doesn't change his mind that easily... Just because we have fun doesn't mean he'll want to join..."

Prussia stared at Italy

- "What ? " asked the Italian man, slightly uncomfortable under the stare of his friend.

- "You really have no idea do you ? " deadpanned the German ex-nation.

It was Italy's turn to stare at Prussia. "What are you talking about ? " he asked, looking slightly bewildered.

- "Nothing, nothing. Anyvay, I promise you, dis plan vill vork." Prussia began to circle around Italy, trailing a hand along his shoulder. It reminded him a bit of his big brother Spain, right before he would start to tango with Romano. Then, things became even weirder when Prussia started singing along to the tune that the orchestra was playing.

- "That squishy little wishy-washy crazy little strudel in his noodle makes him lazy in the legs." Ok, it was now official, Prussia had lost it. Italy didn't even understand him anymore. "So how can we affect his soul, direct his soul to make him whole's... The question that his situation begs. Way down deep there at the root he really wants to shake his booty" Somehow, Italy really doubted that. But Prussia actually started to make sense, and if he said that that plan of his could make Germany dance with him … Then he was all for it. Besides, he really wanted to dance, so …

By now, Prussia had taken Italy's hand and had come to stand behind him. He contined to sing: "So I think here's what our duty with him is... Find a way we can convince his mind to send a signal down the spine to the behind" Prussia suddenly groped Italy who yelped very quietly. "Where all the rhythm is." The Italian stared wide-eyed at his friend who gave him another smirk. The he caught on: Prussia wanted to make Germany jealous! Why Germany would be jalous, that Italy couldn't event fathom – it wasn't as if the man loved him or anything, right? - but the nation wasn't as dumb as everybody seemed to believe he was. And that was particularly true when it came to romance and jealousy. Big brother France was maybe the country of love, but the Italies weren't far behind after all.

Prussia suddenly spun Italy around and brought him close to his body. Sending a smug smirk to his brother, he started to dance with the smaller nation grinding their bodies together with every step they were taking.

- "The more we dance, the more he sees, the more we tease, the more he burns, the more he yearns to move his knees like Cyd Charisse, the more he learns that life is bursting with joy, so live it. Here it is boy, so give it a chance! " Taking Italy's hand and making him swirl, he quickly looked at his brother. Germany was looking positively livid, hands balled into fists, and a look of murderous rage on his face. Prussia sniggered. Italy was looking as happy and oblivious as ever, and that made his plan work even more perfectly. Perhaps after this his idiot bruder would finally man up and snog Italy senseless. Seriously, the two had been in love for what, 80 years? ( not counting all the centuries Germany doesn't remember of course) It was high time Prussia did something about it. Still sniggering to himself, he brought Italy close to him once more and, thoroughly the look on his brother's face , continued to dance with the smaller nation.

- "The more we dance, the more we done, the more he'll whine, the more he'll pout until he fin'lly bottoms out. And then he'll rise and he'll shine and he'll prance- so let's dance!" Prussia exclaimed with his customary energy. The elated look on his face and imagining Germany prancing made Italy dissolve into a fit of giggles. When Prussia again tightened his hold on him and started murmuring into his ear he couldn't stop himself. Just as they started dancing again, he started to laugh freely, having the time of his life. The only thing that was missing was Germany. He wished it could be the other German nation dancing sexily ( because he had to admit, Prussia was really good at this. ) against him... Italy blushed bright red upon realising what he had just thought. Seriously, what was wrong with him lately?

Germany was livid with rage. It took all of his self-control not to jump out of this chair and go punch his bruder in the face. What did he think he was doing ?! Groping Italy, the dancing with him, grinding against him, murmuring into his ear... Was Italy blushing ? What did the perverted bastard said to make him blush like that ? And where did they even learn to dance like they were having sex right on the scene?! Spain couldn't do better for God's sake!

But it wasn't as if he could say something. He had absolutely no say in Italy's love life. Somehow, that thought made him a bit sad. He couldn't intervene because of that. It was the smaller man right to choose who he would end up with. He had realised sometime ago that he was in love with the Italian nation, but he knew that could never be reciprocated, so he never bothered to try and make Italy his. Right now, watching the two rubbing against each other, he regretted that decision.

His resolved almost snapped when he saw Italy sliding a leg up Prussia side, his back arched and Prussia supporting all his weight. His grip on the chair tightened, nearly splitting the poor thing in two.

Prussia was seriously starting to wonder what his brother was doing. Was this not enough to make him snap ? He knew his brother was jealous ( anyone with half a brain could see that... Aside from Italy, apparently. But that was surely his awesome dance moves that were distracting the nation. ) so what was he waiting for ? Well since it wasn't enough, Prussia decided to take it to another level. Though he was in love with someone else, this was all for the good of his brother ( and his personal entertainment, but he decided quickly not to dwell on that). He decided to warn the other nation first.

- " Hey Italy … I'm going to kiss you now, ok ? That should make my idiot bruder finally react." After murmuring this into the smaller man's ear and sensing him nod against his cheek, he made sure he was clearly visible from where his brother was sitting, and french kissed the other nation. And wow was the smaller man good! He sure had been raised by France. After 10 seconds into the kiss, the sound of a chair scraping on the ground make Prussia smirk against the other's mouth. Finally!

Germany couldn't take it anymore. He strode towards the two other nation and tore them apart, then proceeded to punch his brother with all the force he could muster. At least, that smug smirk was wiped off, now! Then, he turned to Italy. Seeing the wide-eyed look on the other nation face made him hesitate for a second. But the memory of him and his brother kissing made the jealousy swell up once more and he pulled the other into a heated kiss. Pulling back after a minute,led the other nation back to the center of the dance floor, adding in a gruff voice: " You wanted to dance ? Fine !"

Watching the two nations go back to the dance floor ( one with a rapidly spreading grin on his face, and the other still looking quite disgruntled) Prussia felt quite triumphant. They were finally together! Hell, half the world was betting on when they would make it official! ( France now owed him, by the way ). That was worth a sore jaw. Lost in his thoughts, and still quite happy with himself, he nearly jumped half a meter in the air when another person made themselve known right beside him.

- "Please tell me you were just getting them together." Sensing the sadness in the other person voice, he decided it was also time for his love life to get a bit livelier. Well no time better than the present, right ?

**Thanks for reading ! Review ? :) **


End file.
